Dirty Little Secret
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: (Based on a song) one shot... After a fight where Shiori gets hurt, Kurama tries to confess, just as Shiori dies...


Dirty Little Secret(Based on the song, Dirty Little Secret, by Sarah McLachlan)

* * *

"It was nice of you to accompany me to the store, Shuichi." Shiori said, walking with Kurama down the road.

"It was nothing, mother." Kurama said as the ground started rumbling.

"What is this, an earthquake?" Shiori said.

"No, it's-" Kurama said, but was cut off as a violent jole sent his mother flying off her feet. Instinctively, he pulled a handfull of grass seeds out of his hair, scattering them under his mother, causing them to grow and cushion her fall just in time.

"Kurama. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" a familiar voice said as an old foe appeared.

"Karasu? But- you're supposed to be dead. I saw it- everyone saw it." Kurama said, standing protectively between Shiori and Karasu.

"Well, it's amazing how easy it's getting to evade the ferry girls." Karasu said. "I've heard you've gotten stronger since our last encounter."

"So you want to fight?" Kurama said, taking up a defensive pose, reaching for his hair.

"Something like that." Karasu said. "And I know your little tricks this time. It's just an added bonus how many humans I can kill."

"You won't do anything of the sort!" Kurama yelled.

"Still protective of that pathetic species?" Karasu said.

"Why would you care?" Kurama said.

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to business." Karasu said, lunging at Kurama.

"I aggree. But don't expect me to go easy on you." Kurama said, pulling out his rose whip, trying to lash out at Karasu.

"Just what I want." Karasu said smugly as he lunged for Kurama. Kurama dodged. "What, scared of my touch?"

"I know quite well what your hands can do." Kurama said, whipping Karasu with his whip.

Karasu looked at the gash on his shoulder, before forming a bomb and throwing it at Kurama. Kurama dodged, and it flew past him, landing right next to Shiori.

"No!" Kurama cried as the bomb detonated, sending Shiori flying.

"Karasu smiled smugly. "You have gone softer since we have last met, Kurama."

Kurama snarled out of rage, his eyes swirling pits of anger. "You will pay for that, Karasu!" he said as his figure was replaced by a silver haired, golden eyed fox demon.

Karasu just smirked. "About time I saw your true form again." He said. "What are you going to do, claw me to death?"

Kurama just snarled again as he pulled a death seed out of his hair, feeding it energy as it grew on his arm. "You will pay for that dearly, Karasu." He yelled as he lunged his arm towards Karasu, the death tree's mouths gaping as they swallowed Karasu. With the last of his strength, Kurama shrunk the tree back to his seed form.

Sirens were heard in the distance. Kurama turned back into his human form and picked up Shiori just as the first police cars and ambulances came around the corner. Looking around for the first time, Kurama realized how many humans Karasu had knocked out from his bomb.

"You! Stop!" The policeman yelled as Kurama ran towards the hospital.

Kurama didn't listen. He didn't even bother to keep his reiki under control as his aura surrounded him. Running slightly faster then a normal person, he leapt to the top of a building and made his way across the roofs until he reached the hospital, where he rushed into the emergency room.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"My mothers been hurt!" Kurama said.

"Hm... let' see... room 201 is free." The receptionist said as Kurama rushed to the room. When he got there, he gently placed Shiori on the bed. She was a mass of bruises and cuts.

"Mother." Kurama said quietly as the doctor silently came in.

"S-Shuichi." Shiori softly said as she painfully raised her hand and Kurama clasped it.

"Mother, I have to tell you something." Kurama said. Shiori smiled. "I am your son, yet I am not. It's- complicated. You see, long ago, there was a great fox demon named Yoko Kurama. He was well known as one- if not the best of the greatest theifs in the demon world. One day, about sixteen years ago, a hunter battled Yoko. Yoko was defeated. With the last of his strength, he escaped into the human world. He took refuge in a mother's womb, taking an unborn child's body. Planning to wait a few years to build up his strength then go back to being Yoko, he waited his time, until one day, his human mother saved him, but at a great price. She gave her life for him, or so it seemed. Until one day, Yoko met two other demons, and they stole three items. Hiei took the Shadow Sword, Genbu took the Orb of Beasts, and Yoko took the Forlorn Hope. The forlorn hope, at the full moon, will grant one person- or demon's wish, at the cost of one soul. Yoko, not caring, took-"

Shiori's hand slipped out of Kurama's hand as she slowly stopped breathing. Kurama watched as her soul slowly slipped out of her body and Botan came through the wall.

"Botan. This can't be the end." Kurama said, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Kurama, but you know I have to bring her with me." Botan said.

"But- can't she come back? Like Yusuke?"

Botan shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Kurama, but Shiori's death was scheduled. She can't come back."

Kurama just stared at his mother. "Mother. Before you go, always remember this, I love you. Yoko loves you. Shuishi loves you. Please don't judge me by what I did in the past. If I could change the past, I wouldn't, because it all led up to meeting you. Just like my demon mother before me made me a theif, you made me who I am. And I couldn't bear it if you hate me..."

Silent tears streamed down Shiori's face. "Shuichi." She said, a small smile on her face as Botan held her hand and left for the spirit world.

* * *

I know... not very good... I'm not the best drama writer... Here's the song this is based on:

If I had the chance love  
I would not hesitate  
To tell you all things I never said before  
Don't tell me it's too late  
  
[Chorus:]  
Cause I've relied on my illusion  
To keep me warm at night  
And I've denied in my capacity to love  
But I am willing to give up this fight  
  
Been up all night drinking  
To drown my sorrow down  
But nothing seems to help me since you've gone away  
I'm so tired of this town  
Where every tongue is wagging  
When every back is turned  
They're telling secrets that should never be revealed  
There's nothing to be gained from this  
But disaster  
  
Here's a good one  
Did you hear about my friend  
He's embarrassed to be seen now  
Cause we all know his sins  
  
If I had the chance love  
I would not hesitate  
To tell you all the things I never said before  
Don't tell me it's too late  
  
[Chorus:]  
Cause I've relied on my illusion  
To keep me warm at night  
And I've denied in my capacity to love  
But I am willing to give up this fight  
Oh, I am willing to give up this fight


End file.
